Various kinds of light emitting element have been developed in the past in order to allow light to be emitted uniformly. For example, there is an electrode structure for a light emitting element in which either the p-side electrode or the n-side electrode is disposed in the center of the top face of the light emitting element, and the other electrode is disposed so as to surround the periphery of the first one (see Patent Literature 1: JP2002-319704-A).
However, when the electrode structure such as this is actually put to use, there inevitably ends up being a bias in the distribution of current density between the p-side electrode and n-side electrode, the forward voltage (Vf) is higher, and this structure is inadequate for obtaining uniform light emission.
The present invention was conceived in light of this situation, and it is an object thereof to provide a light emitting element with which there is little bias in the distribution of current density between the electrodes.